


Fear Not, My Love

by Kmd222me



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmd222me/pseuds/Kmd222me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin knew Dan would get sick of him eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Not, My Love

Arin and Dan sat alone in their bedroom, on the bed, facing each other. Arin was holding Dan’s hands in his own clammy grasp. He knew this was coming. The second Dan asked to talk, this is what he was expecting. It couldn’t have possibly been anything else.

“You know how much I love you Arin,” Dan looked at his lap and then back up into Arin’s eyes. “But you also understand why I have to do this.”

Arin did, he absolutely understood. Dan was sick of him. They’d spent so much time together, before becoming a couple, and after. People were right. Too much time with someone was a recipe for disaster.

“I do understand, D-Dan.”

By that point, Arin had started to allow the water collecting in his eyes to drip down his face, but he wouldn’t let himself begin to full on sob. Not yet, anyway. It would make him feel weak.

“I’m so sorry I have to do this to you Arin. We’ll both be better off this way.”

Arin didn’t agree, but he knew saying so would change nothing. So instead he ducked his head and gave a simple, “yeah”.

The worst part of Dan breaking up with him was the knowledge that they’d never again have the original bond they had shared, the one formed before their romantic attachment. Arin could only criticize himself for getting so attached to Dan. They’d built such a beautiful life together. Of course they had continued to host Game Grumps, almost as if nothing changed, but away from the cameras, oh, what a life they had.

Together they’d bought a house, gone on countless dates, learned every little intricate detail about each other. They’d been inseparable. The power couple, some said. But no longer. It would all be burned away, left as sad, emotion riddled ash. Just like that.

Arin couldn’t even imagine what he would do next. Of course there would be no way he could handle hosting Game Grumps with Dan anymore. How awkward that’d be, for everyone. Them and the audience.

He’d have to start all over with someone else.

“I love you,” Dan murmured, interrupting this frantic thinking.

At this, Arin allowed himself to completely break down and sob, pushing himself into Dan’s chest.

“God, Dan… I love you too, so much.”

“It’ll be okay, I promise. You’ll find someone better. Life isn’t over,” Dan placed a gentle kiss on Arin’s head, holding him tightly to his chest.

“Arin? Come on, you’re okay baby. Arin?”

Arin’s eyes snapped open and he jolted upright.

“Arin, buddy, are you alright? What’s the matter,” Dan was sitting up in their bed, hands on Arin’s shaking shoulders. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“Oh m-my God… It was a dream?” Arin sobbed, looking desperately into Dan’s eyes.

“You were asleep, yeah.. What was it about?”

“I-I, I dreamt you were breaking up with me be-because you were sick of m-me…” Arin put his face in his hands, continuing to cry.

“Oh my God, Arin, you know I’d never. Come here,” Dan took his hands off of Arin’s shoulders to encompass his boyfriend in a warm embrace. “Arin, you’re the most perfect man I’ve ever met. I will never, ever, be sick of you. Your presence brings me nothing but endless happiness. I love you so much Arin, okay? I love you.”

Hearing Dan quietly speak all of this was exactly what he needed to truly feel okay. Dan continued to hold Arin, however, he did pull them down so they were snuggled into the sheets of the bed, rather than awkwardly sit-hugging.

Dan let Arin get the rest of his tears out while whispering sweet nothings into his ear and rubbing up and down his back soothingly.

“I’m going to get you some water, okay Arin?” Dan asked quietly, as to not frighten Arin.

When he received a small nod, Dan let his arms retract from Arin’s form and he made his way into the bathroom for water. Upon returning, Arin had fallen asleep. However, this time, Dan was glad to see he seemed much more at peace.

Dan set the glass on their nightstand and curled up around Arin once more. Arin immediately pressed back into Dan’s bare chest with a small sigh. Dan closed his eyes and pressed his face into Arin’s soft hair.

“Fear not, my love, for you will forever hold my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope I didn't break anyone's heart <3
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://kmd222me.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
